Goodbye my lover
by Bizoz
Summary: Ron Weasley est mort. A son enterrement, Drago Malfoy lui fait une dernière déclaration. Songfic, d'après la chanson de James Blunt : " Goodbye my lover".


_Je suis las. Me tenir debout m'est difficile. Mais je dois le faire, pour toi, je te dois bien ça. C'est ton enterrement aujourd'hui, et me lever a été plus dur que les autres jours, mais je l'ai fait, il le fallait bien. Je m'avance dans l'allée, la même que pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es un héros toi aussi maintenant, dans le vrai sens du terme, c'est-à-dire mort. _

_Ma mère a demandé à la tienne le droit de te rendre un dernier hommage. Alors je m'avance vers le piano. Il n'y a que toi qui m'a entendu chanter, jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'assois, j'ai marché tête baissée, une première pour un Malfoy, mais je ne suis tellement plus un Malfoy…_

Alors je pose mes mains sur le clavier.

"Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night."

_Tu me manques tellement, jamais je n'aurais cru un jour t'être si attaché. C'est si bête parfois, une nuit, puis deux, trois, et un jour on ne peut plus se passer de l'autre. Désormais c'est fini, il n'y aura plus de nuits, plus de discrets échanges, plus de tendresse dans tes yeux à jamais vide. Tu as tout changé en moi. Tu m'as fait me relever, me battre pour ce que je croyais, et non pour ce que l'on m'imposais. Tu as changé ma vie, mon amour._

"It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you."

_Nous avons tellement partagé, dès le premier instant. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand après une énième joute, nos coups avaient changé, nos gestes s'étaient faits plus tendres. Puis ma bouche sur la tienne, ou bien ta bouche sur la mienne. Et tout avait basculé, s'était suivi une nuit qui avait définitivement scellée nos destins, nos cœurs._

"I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you."

_J'ai tout connu de toi mon amour, j'ai tout aimé. Et tu me disais que tu ne comprenais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là, nus dans le même lit, à nous aimer comme des fous. Je me souviens d'une fois où tu avais parlé d'avenir. Tu t'étais arrêté en plein milieu de ta phrase, tu m'avais regardé, comme pris en faute de nous avoir imaginé un avenir commun. Je rêve tellement d'un avenir avec toi. J'aurais tant aimé vivre avec toi encore au moins plusieurs vies._

"I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you."

_Nous avons été heureux ensemble. Je me souviens d'un jour, un samedi, où tu étais resté dans mon lit alors que les autres s'éveillaient tout autour ? J'avais paniqué, toi tu avais simplement souris, puis tu t'étais caché sous les couvertures. Ce jour-là, j'avais feins d'être malade. On avait passé la journée au lit. Juste toi et moi blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ça reste un de mes moments favoris. Après ça, tu m'as évité, ignoré, car Potter t'avais fait une scène, Granger et lui avait passé la journée à te chercher en vain. Ils n'auraient jamais été te chercher là où tu te trouvais ! Finalement, on s'est retrouvé, expliqués et de nouveau aimés, plus fort encore._

"I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you."

_Oh oui, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Et s'en est douloureux à présent, mon cœur souffre, je suis écrasé sous la douleur. Je voudrais encore te toucher, te respirer, te gouter, te boire, te serrer tout contre moi. Simplement tenir ta main dans la mienne une dernière fois, encore. Ta main, elle était si froide dans le parc, dans la nuit, cette nuit si odieuse qui t'as arrachée à moi. J'ai hurlé quand je t'ai vu étendu. Tu ne peux pas être mort, l'absurdité de la phrase me choque à chaque fois que je la pense, je ne peux pas la dire. J'ai couru, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et tu ne vivais plus. Tu étais froid, toi pourtant toujours si chaud. Et tes mains qui ne me serraient plus étaient bien le signe que, mon amour, tu ne m'aimerais plus que de loin._

"And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet."

Ils me regardent tous. Et moi je ne vois plus rien, mes yeux sont bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Un dernier hommage, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, moi qui n'ai jamais été que de toi, qui n'ai jamais aimé que toi, mon amour. ET me relever va être si dur, marcher dans cette allée, m'asseoir au fond, et attendre en silence que tes amis, ta famille, ceux que tu as officiellement chéris te pleurent en toute légalité, moi qui n'est été que dans l'obscurité. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis plus capable d'aucun sentiment depuis que tu es partis. Je suis vide, terriblement vide mon ange, mon trésor, mon Ron.

"Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow."

_Adieu mon amour, quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime à jamais pour toujours._

Je pose les derniers accords. Mes mains restent sur le clavier, je ne peux plus rien faire, écrasé sous la douleur. Alors, tes amis, Granger, Potter, Longdubat, et ta famille se lèvent et m'entourent. Ils ont compris, je crois, et ils acceptent, ils m'acceptent, à titre posthume.

_Mon amour, mon chéri, mon ange, je suis entouré de ceux que tu aimais et c'est comme si ta présence m'entourait. Tu es avec moi, à jamais. Je t'aime. Adieu._


End file.
